ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Miracle
are a race of friendly owl-like aliens who appear to enjoy Christmas. An Alien Miracle first appeared in Ultraman Taro episode 38 "The Ultra Christmas Tree", intending to bring Joy to the Christmas season, but was killed by Alien Terrorist. Since then, their race have been relatively reclusive. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 1.99 ~ 43 m *Weight: 70 kg ~ 20,000 t *Origin: Miracle star History Ultraman Taro Alien Miracle came to Earth for research and study about the human race. Then, while Taro was fighting King Tortoise and Queen Tortoise, a girl named Hitomi had her parents killed when there apartment was caught in the fight. Alien Miracle in his human form came and helped the girl and the girl called him uncle. The girl would often get sad and miss her parents but Alien Miracle decided to cheer her up, and did so. He left her suddenly to go to his home planet to send back the data about Earth but before he left he gave Hitomi his crystal ball which can show memories and show events from space. As the girl showed Kotaro what happened, she saw the kindhearted Alien Miracle attacked and seemingly killed by Alien Terrorist. Kotaro transformed into Taro and began to battle Terrorist, but with no success However, the orb flashed, signaling the girl to use it as a weapon against Alien Terrorist. She threw it into the alien terror, the resulting explosion leaving Terrorist frozen into a block of ice. Taro used the Double Energy Stream to blow the alien up, creating a snowfall and avenging the death of the kind alien. As the snow fell, Tokyo finally had a White Christmas. Ultraman Ginga He appeared as the sixteenth monster UltraLived by the Livepad in Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal!. He looked into his crystal ball and saw Hikaru Raido and Misuzu Isurugi together on a tropical island at sunset. He continued to watch, and eventually fell into a trance until Tomoya Ichijouji snapped him out of it, reminding him that Mochiron was in danger. He was last seen with Gomora's Spark Doll. Trivia *Suit actor: Hiroyuki Okano **Knowing that the suit is priceless, Hiroyuki Okano was chosen as the suit actor. Said actor also marks his return after working as a stunt coordinator for 13 years (his last suit acting was in Ultraman Cosmos). *According to magazines and movie pamphlets, the Miracle suit was refurbished from the original one in Ultraman Taro. Powers and Weapons *Human Form: Alien Miracle can create a human form for himself *Crystal Ball: Alien Miracle has a crystal ball that allows whoever looks into it while light shines through it a vision of the past or present. It can also be thrown and explode with enough force to kill kaiju-sized opponents in one hit, then turn the target into ice. However, as shown in Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal!, if Alien Miracle looks into the crystal ball for too long, he can become entranced by what he sees, and will begin to daydream. Merchandise Alien Miracle was released in 2013 as part of the Ultra Monster 500 series. He stands at 5in tall and is # in the series. He has a very accurate look to his appearance and has 2 points of articulation. 185px-Mv7JQb0SbF1q p7M8q9Aetg.jpg|Alien Miracle Spark Doll Gallery Alien-Miracle 2.jpg MIRACLE I.jpg MIRACLE II.jpg id:Alien Miracle Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Allies Category:Seijin Category:Bird Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Ultraman Ginga Category:Kaiju Allies